


The Wolf and the Hawk

by FaeMcCormick



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMcCormick/pseuds/FaeMcCormick
Summary: Another poem I wrote for my Creative Writing coursework. Inspired by Hawke and Fenris' relationship.





	

She soars high, free as the air -

Freer than the wolf that runs alone.

Though no longer bound by chains,

A past too hard to remember, too valuable to forget

Gnaws at him, leaves him tying himself 

To the silver rope.

 

She pushes, pulling the threads apart,

Tearing at the seams, seeming to set the wolf free and then

A hunter searching for a trophy - the one that skulked away - comes.

Secrets and promises to feed the pup, 

Make him grow and trust,

But mistrust can raise itself.

 

She saved the lonely wolf, through circumstance 

Both curious and common,

And the hunter lies, his blood spilled this time, under a hanged man.

Now unbroken and unbound, 

The wolf runs free alongside his hawk, 

His chains left in the city that they came from.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by HeroMaggie's 'The Griffon and the Hawk', (my favourite fanfic).


End file.
